The Thrill of the Chase
by NovaNights
Summary: Once more Sarah and Jareth will face off, but who holds the power the second time round?
1. Chapter 1 Behind the Mask

**This is the Second (technically third but I deleted the first one) Fanfcition I have uploded, I hope this is to everyones tastes. As people will discover I do like a dark kind of Jareth but not ruthless. In my eyes there is a complete difference, that being said I cannot promise that he wont have very dark and cruel moment's because sometimes thats just how my writing can go.**

 **Anyways please read and review, id anyone has any questions then pleasw leave them and I will 100% do my best to answer them. OTHERWISE, please be patient with my speed in updating, sometimes it can be a few days and other times it can be a month. Please let me know what you think, Love NovaNights xx**

 **USUAL DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NOR DO I PROFIT FRO THE LABYRINTH, IT IS OWNED BY JIM HENSON AND CO! SARAH, JARETH ETC MENTIONED IN THE FILM ARE NOT MINE BUT OTHERWISE OTHER CHARACTERS (HUGO FOR EXAMPLE) ARE MINE.**

Introduction

"See that she is properly cleaned for his majesty, that wretched girl fell in the garden trying to escape me" Sarah huffed in annoyance, still struggling out of the grip of the men who had helped the hooded masked tyrant calling her a girl to obtain her. Nodding beneathe his cloak, his mask moving only slightly as he signalled to the maids who began to approach Sarah. Watching as they came towards her Sarah jerked her body further, desperately trying to scream beneathe the hand covering her mouth, she was uncomfortable as the hand pressed the cheeks of her mask into her face. "Allow her to speak, no one will hear her anyway" Sarah quietened at the sneer the masked stranger aimed at her. She presumed he was in charge, apart from whomever played his Majesty here. "I am not sure what happens at costume parties that you go to, but kidnaping girls is Illegal in any state! I demand you set me free!" finding her voice as soon as the hand was removed, Sarah decided to try the legal route before using any threats. "His Majesty selected you, you should be grateful. And also, its not Illegal in his Majesties land, besides he shall set you free once he is done"

Done? what did he mean by done? The figure turned to walk away to leave the attendants to prep her, but Sarah was not giving in. "Done? Done what exactly? I came here to enjoy the company of people who were part of a fantasy book club, not be kidnapped and used to fulfil some purpose that I am unaware of. I do not give my consent to be treated as a whore, if that is the meaning of this party then I will speak to Janet myself and leave the club" Hoping it would convince him she leant forward awaiting his reaction, she was horrified as laughter erupted from her captor, the guards holding her laughed alongside their ringleader, Sarah was nauseous. "This is nothing to do with your club, you are who his Majesty selected and I will waste no more time arguing with you. I need to go and tell his majesty we acquired you, he shall be ever so pleased" and with that he was gone.

Sarah looked at the maids who gave her a look of sympathy for they knew what their King was like with his mistresses. Sarah really didnt understand all this, what was going on here? Who was behind all this? She would ask, but for now she would have to wait and do her best to stop these women from pawing at her. She didn't care to impress a stranger, she only wanted answers.

"It is done your Majesty, you may have to tame this one. She is very disobedient and very demanding" Jareth smirked at his friend, this girl would be exactly what he needed. Jareth had spent the past six years bedding women who had particular attributes, but none of them had had the feistiness to challenge him, they simply would lay back and take whatever he gave. Perhaps this girl would be more alike the girl he truly desired.

"Thank you Hugo, I dont believe she will fight for very long... they never do" his remark earned a sly grin from Hugo. Although not in this setting, Hugo had witnessed first hand the power that Jareth held over people and had been shown how he got his way in all things.

"She was shouting demands from the moment I freed her lips, I have asked that a gag be placed in your suite incase she acts up." Jareth nodded his dismissal, with a low bow Hugo left The King to finish his dressing. Pulling on his black leather gloves, he was ready. Looking at himself in the mirror he couldnt help but grin, he was dressed in a simple white poets shirt which was cut low to reveal his chest, matched with grey snake skin printed leggings, to his knee height he wore black boots with a slight heel, winking to his reflection he cricked his neck almost ready to go to his suite. He hadnt bedded a woman in a few months in anticipation for this event, the last woman he had been with was dull she had simply walked in, bent over and smiled before leaving with her requested payment, the only time he had heard her voice was through her moaning. "Come on old boy, its time" downing a shot of whisky for courage he was ready for the fight he excitedly anticipated.

Chapter 1: Behind the Mask...

"Miss please just keep the mask on and do as he says, it would make it easier for you"

Sarah knew it was the hand maids way of comforting her, but this having been the forth time she had repeated those words made Sarah become more frustrated. She was being led by two men either side of her, who had a frim grip on her upper arms and she was not taking too kindly to being forced around and jerked like a ragdoll. "I just want to know who this person is, a first name perhaps? Thats all I am asking! ouch! will you quit it?!" hissing her request to the men escorting her so roughly. As she approached a room she saw the familiar figure shrouded still in the same black hood guarding the door, as she drew nearer he turned to face her Sarah could of sworn she saw the hint of a smirk beneath his disguise but as quick as she thought she saw something, it was gone. "His Majesty is inside, I will warn you because I am generous.." Generous? what has he done to be considered generous? Sarah could almost laugh at this idiots belief in his own attitude towards her. "My King loves games, the harder you fight him the more pleasure he will seek and the more punishment you shall suffer" Oh great words of advice, rolling her eyes Sarah just nodded. She was eager to meet this so called "King" so she could give him a piece of her mind.

The hooded man signalled to Sarahs holding guards, immediately they pushed her forward with impressive force so she stumbled into the figures chest, but before she could look up to his face he had pushed her to face the door. Swallowing hard she tried to keep calm. "Knock twice, do not speak unless spoken to or you shall regret it" he said with a sharp tug forward. Sighing she raised her right hand, knocking hard once then once agin, making sure she would be heard.

"Come in, Precious" A strong british voice came from inside spoke. Instantly sarah thought of anyone she knew who was british, but no one came to mind which just made her more nervous.

"Have fun" her not so gentle captor said patronisingly before opening the door slightly with one hand and launching her inside swiftly, once more she lurched forward falling to the floor with a thud as the door closed and locked behind her.

"Stand up, I wish to look at you My Pet" aware that she was now in the same room as the man behind all these orders she began to tremble slightly. Getting to her feet doing her best to swallow her worries, Sarah looked to face the king, her jaw dropped at the sight of A King she thought she had long since dreamt up. The man kidnapping girls such as herself was none other than The Goblin King himself.

"Well well well, what have we here?" Jareth smiled as he looked at the girl before him noticing how she visibly flinched at his words but her chin was still jutted out, a strong action showing him that indeed Hugo had been right; This girl would be a challenge. He took in her body, she was dressing beautifully in a silken green gown that matched the jade of her eyes it clung to her body bunching slightly around the low cut but conservative neck line and up the side was a long slit which showed the pale creaminess of her skin, her thick chocolate hair was placed back reminding him of the girl he was seeking in these almost meaningless endeavors, the style reminded him of how his desired mate had worn it at his ball when they danced together for their first and last time. She was beautiful, the most stunning of his lookalikes that Hugo had found him and probably the most alike the real Sarah he seeked.

"Oh you pretty thing... I am sure you have been told to keep on the mask and whilst i am sure you are very beautiful beneath it, it helps to hold my illusion together if you keep it on. I also do not wish to know your name, I will choose a name of which I think suits you and that is what you will answer to. Do you understand?" the girl before him nodded quickly, the small gesture frustrated him a little but he would not argue with her, he only hoped she would show some defiance soon or this would be as boring as the time before. Smiling to himself he would give her the same name he gave to all the girls he had lain with in the passed six years, a name he didnt know actually did belong to the girl who held his gaze. "Your name throughout this will be Sarah, does that suit you?"

"Your name throughout this will be Sarah, does that suit you?" hiding a smile, Sarah nodded knowing she couldnt argue it either way. She wondered as to whether Jareth knew it was her, if he did then surely his reactions would be different. "Prey tell, why Sarah? Is it a name you choose often for your.. er company, shall we say?" she challenged regarding him carefully. She wanted to know whether it was true, whether he had been bedding women and giving them her name. But what exactly did that mean? Did he do it as his own way of soothing his bruised ego from their battle from the past? Was it his minds way of pretending that he had some power over her, just how twisted was he?

"Well you're a curious little kitten arent you? If I tell you, will you promise to purr for me later?" he took a few steps towards her, holding her ground she nodded, her expression remaining impassive. "Well, Once upon a time there was a beautiful girl whose stepmother always made her stay home with the baby..." Sarah knew she was in trouble, he was telling their story... She watched as he began to stalk her, his stare undressing her, she was his prey and she didn't want to think what might happen if she were caught.

"and the baby was a spoiled child, and wanted everything to himself, and the young girl was practically a slave..." So entranced by how he told their tale, she didnt even flinch as he came to stand directly infront of her, his lips just mere inches from her own, his breath cooling her flushed face as he breathed. She was thankful that the mask she wore concealed her complexion. She knew the next bit, she had never forgotten it, how could she? And now, with him stood before her about to recite those words she felt both excited amd nauseous. It was a trap, it didnt mean anything, surely it couldnt mean anything...

Jareth took gently but firm in his gloved hand her chin, his phantom Sarah. This girl he liked, she had the same defiant chin that his own real Sarah had. "But what no one knew is that the king of the goblins had fallen in love with the girl..." her own breath betrayed her as she gasped, hearing that from his own lips. How could he have loved her? She was fifteen, he had to know who she was. "Enough, Goblin king. I wont allow you to toy with me" jerking her head roughly she broke from his hold, she backed away a few steps to create some distance. "Sarah, do not defy me" her eyes snapped onto his gaze, she saw his face was deadly serious. He had to know.

"How long have you been waiting for this? Watching me? I wont give into you, ever" Although she wanted to to come across as strong and unaffected by him but he still managed to unnerve her. "Dont think so much of yourself girl, I have not been watching you. Although yes I saw you come in and I chose you as my entertainment for the night, but I have not been stalking you believe me" his disgust angered her, how dare he? she was not entertainment, she was not a whore and she did not have to deal with his shit.

Seeing the offense harden her eyes, Jareth realised his honesty had hurt her. If he hurt her, it would make this next process all the more difficult and he wanted her, he needed a release. He wanted to see his Sarah in this girls eyes, and have her mewl beneath him. "My apologies Sarah, I do not mean to belittle you. I have a particular type, and upon seeing you the likeness you hold to my beloved stirred my sensual nature. Allow me to pleasure you this night and I promise you can have everything you want" his offerings had hardly changed, only now they were for more adult requests. She didn't know how to respond, sleep with the goblin king? the man who haunted her dreams? The man who had awoken her sexual fantasies as a young girl and had starved her of his presence? It was her own fault he had gone of course, he was the villian and she had defeated him and told him he held no power. But, now they were adults and he didnt even have to know it was truly her, not with the mask and some compliancy. So why couldn't she indulge?

Horrified she watched as Jareth conjured a crystal, allowing it to circle from his palm to the tip of his fingers in a fashion that made Sarah feel sick, this was all too familiar "Do you want it?" he stopped spinning the orb to hold it in front of her.

"No." came her blunt reply looking from the crystal to his eyes, she could see that his patience was wearing thin, most women he propositioned probably gladly took what he offered in exchange for their services, but Sarah was not one of those girls.

"Why? Is it not good enough for you? Am I not good enough for you? Do you not want it, Sarah? Do you not want me?" Sarah swallowed as his face lowered to hers, their eyes level he was searching for an answer, one that she was too afraid to actually give. She did want him, he knew so and her silence was as good as any verbal surrender. Before she could fight him his lips capture hers, arms encircling her waist he pulled her into him pressing his body into hers, trying to mould them into one. His lips were firm and yet so soft, she groaned at his touch feeling as though she had been fed after a long period of fasting, she was intoxicated in him. Boldly she gently pushed her tongue into his mouth earning a sharp intake from Jareth, pleased that she was reciprocating his touch.

Keeping her distracted with his skilled tongue, he moved his hands from behind her back, moving them to the fabric of her skirt at her hips. Slowly he started to gather skirt in his hands lifting it up, still swirling his tongue in her mouth. Sarah was on a cloud, she was kissing hum, she was kissing Jareth. Then she realised what he was doing, she was no longer just kissing him, she was kissing The Goblin King, the beast that intended to use her. "No, get off of me!" coming to her senses she pushed on the kings chest, breaking their kiss with a force that made him let go of her skirts and take two steps back. "You will lay with me willingly or I can convince you, I have been generous with you pet, but I can be cruel" fuck being treated this way Sarah thought to herself. Obviously he had forgotten his place, and she would remind him exactly of who she was and her position above him.

"Generous, Jareth? What have you done thats generous?" she fixed him with the same patronisingly bored stare she had years ago "Everyth-" he began to say those exact same words before he surveyed her, looking her up and down. She could see the cogs in his brain firing. "W-what did you just say?" The bafflement upon his lips amused Sarah. "I said. What have you done thats generous?" his eyes grew wide, pupils both dilating as he finally realised just who was stood before him.

"Sarah Williams..." he breathed her name like it was a silent prayer almost as if he were wishing a ghost to be called from its grave.

"Surprised to see me, Jareth? I must say I am flattered by your attempts to satisfy your need for me, but its never been me has it?" reaching behind her head she undid the silk ribbon that held her mask in place. She allowed it to fall to the floor, watching as it floated to the ground before she flashed a wicked grin toward his Majesty.

"Have you missed me?"


	2. Chapter 2 Who really wins?

**Oh how I spoil you, a new story with Two Chapters in one evening?! And I uploaded Chapter 11 of my other story tonight too?!**

 **Anyways I hope this stoey goes down a treat, please read and review as always I will answer as many questions as possible, also feel freeto personal message me on here if you have a lot of question's as it would be easier to answer some there. Thank you Again, Love NovaNights xx**

Chapter 2: Who really wins?

Jareth was in shock to say the least, if Fae were not so hard to kill he was sure he would of died from such a shock. It had been a very long time since he had seen Sarah, unable to look upon her face all those years had been torture, and seeing her now felt like freedom... in fact it was freedom. For little did Sarah know she had approached him, by revealing her identity she had shown him that she was in fact his equal, perhaps she was ready.

"Ooh whats the matter? Goblin king lost his tongue?"

"Yes, it appears a sly pussycat took it from me..." his answer came alongside his smirk disarming Sarah's confidence, but only for a moment. She regarded him cautiously, trying to anticipate his next move. She wasnt shocked as he began to approach her.

"Well well well... What have we here? Little Sarah all grown up, you look magnificent, my love" there it was, that word. Love. As if he ever knew what that word meant. His eyes didnt speak love, only lust and as he got closer she couldnt help but tense up. He stopped only an inch or so infront of her, his breath lightly fanning her face, she could smell the alcohol on his breath. That spelled trouble in itself, men like Jareth under the influence of any narcotic couldnt be good.

"Thank you Jareth, I only wish I could say the same for you. Your years have begun to catch up to you" she retorted back, turning her head whilst folding her arms to her chest feigning boredom. "And yet you still kissed me? You must be desperate for some attention to stoop so low as to kiss me so willingly" her fury waved over her quickly, whilst it was true that she had deepened their kiss she did not like being challenged by Jareth especially when she would lose.

"What do you want, Goblin King?"

"Back to the formalities? Come come little one, my actual name sounds so much better from those beautiful lips if yours"

His words were belittling her only intensifying her aggravation, not that Jareth cared. Anger was an incredibly alluring emotion as it harshened her features reminding him she was indeed fully grown, now an assertive and strong woman.

"I don't have time for your games, Why me?"

"You know perfectly well why you were brought here tonight Sarah. Are you not flattered? You should be, imagine having so much power especially for one so young"

She snorted as once again his remark undermined her, using her age as a weapon against her, almost as if to try and assert himself as being the dominant ruler of the two. But he held no power over her, or so she thought.

"Honestly Jareth, I don't give a rats ass about how much power I hold over you, I only care for the young girls you exploit in plotting your revenge. Does harming these poor girls, enslaving them and raping them really give you satisfaction? Its my fault you have become so twisted... so instead of harming these other girls, instead of enforcing your will on others, I give you..." she couldn't believe what she was getting at, but knowing that many ladies much have undergone and all because she denied him made her feel sick. She had to right the wrongs she had committed, she needed to stop him harming other girls, for once and for all.

"You give me what, precious?"

Jareth couldn't hide his eagerness, he knew exactly what she was going to offer and he wanted his prize, he had waited long enough.

"I give you what you wanted from these girls, my surrender. I will willingly lay with you Jareth, i allow you my body, but understand one thing... You still have no power over me."

"My tricky little minx, how you drive a hard bargain. I am not sure I can agree without understanding what you get out of this deal? Because if this is your way of being heroic, then please save it for someone who truly needs your help. The girls I have laid with have always lain with me willingly. Only you, my love, have fought me so hard."

Narrowing her eyes, Sarah considered his words carefully. Did women really willingly lay with him and go along with his games without a concern? Then it clicked. He offered them materialistic dreams in return for their obedience and services, thats why he had shown her the crystal before knowing who she was. So what did that mean? she had offered herself to him for the exchange of others protection, but she needn't pity those women and now she was practically at his mercy. She should never have opened her mouth, that much she now knew.

"I can be incredibly cruel Sarah, you have not seen that side of me as of yet. So being the generous person I am, I will give you the chance to retract your offer... I will not be offended however if you still wish to willingly lay down for me" he daringly ran a finger as if lovingly down her cheek, Sarah was not filled he was still patronising her.

She watched as his features became etched with amusement, her silence giving him the answers he desired, but that look was it, she wasn't standing for this treatment. She smiled sweetly bringing herself forward so her breasts leant against his chest, fluttering her lashes she revelled as he took a sharp inhale. She was about to win.

Snaking her left hand around the nape of his neck whilst placing her right hand upon his face she held his gaze. She could see the desperate hope within his eyes, he had been waiting for her for so long and she was now doing this to him... little did he know what was going through her vindictive little head.

"Jareth..."

Her voice whispering his name so breathlessly, so huskily and aroused... he visibly shivvered at such a pleasant sound.

"Yes, My Pet"

"I'm not sorry for this"

The blunt change in her tone allowed Jareth to step out of his day dream, unfortunately not quick enough. The hand that had been so softly caressing his cheek only moments ago was brought away from his face before harshly connecting to his cheek, the harsh sound radiated throughout the entire room leaving him shell shocked - but not for long.

Sarah had little time to react as Jareth pushed her form away from him throwing her to the floor with a brutal thud, her elbows grazing the carpet on impact. The harsh sting of carpet burn barely hurt as the very real fear growing inside her caused her heart to beat at double pace.

"Do you have any idea what you have just done, Sarah? You flounce in here, toy with me, use my affections against me and then dare to strike me? You wish to try my patience and challenge my generosity? Well fine. You choose fight? You got one, precious"

He spat as he spoke, she could see he was no longer playing as his eyes intensified with a powerful aggression that Sarah could only describe as inhuman. She brought her knees up to her chest, holding herself in an attempt to comfort bring some comfort and steady her erratic heart. He hadn't approached her, only continued to stare her down as if daring her to challenge him further.

"Hugo! Get in here now!"

Sarah jumped as he called for his pet to come to his side, she had never heard Jareth raise his voice before now, and she never wanted to again. This was no longer The King she faced at fifteen but The Goblin King she was facing as an adult, who now would face adult consequences. That knowledge enough lead her to believe she was in deep trouble.

"You called me, my king"

Hugo bowed low, oblivious to Sarah cowering on the floor.

"You chose well Hugo, I introduce to you, the Lady Sarah herself."

Sarah watched as both men turned their attention to her. The anger was still present in Jareths gaze, she couldnt see Hugos expression beneathe his mask but she knew he probably adourned a nasty smirk alike his king.

"Is there anything else you need of me your majesty?"

"Ready her quarters for tomorrow, she has offered herself freely to me, and It would be rude to reject such an offer"

Sarah gasped, he said he wouldnt... "You-"

"I SUGGEST.. that you do not interrupt me, Sarah" He chastised her before drawing his attention back to his servant. "Back to the castle, you know what room I mean when I say her quarters. She will stay with me tonight."

With a nod, Hugo was gone, leaving only Jareth and Sarah in the room. Gulping Sarah tried mentally to prepare herself for what might come next, she knew however, that nothing could prepare her for him especially not when he was wearing such a predatory look on his face.

"You said you would let me take back the offer..." she whispered, his betrayals affect on her evident in his voice.

"And you chose to slap me instead. Do not play the victim Sarah, it doesn't suit you"

His words felt like a harah slap to the face, showing her that he was in fact the monster she had known him to be all those years ago. Although she knew better than to challenge a magical being, she also knew she had rights in her world and currently they were in her world.

Rising to her feet she squared her shoulders, at the shuffling of her skirts she gained Jareths attention. He was impressed at the sight before him. He had broken many girls very easily, many girls would not dare stand before him after being struck or pushed to the floor by him. But his Sarah was not anything like those harlots, his Sarah was as much a force to be reckoned with as he was, and he loved that about her.

"I am not staying here and I am not staying with you" She announced, earning a snort of amusement from the king.

"I dont recall giving you a choice, Sarah. You offer-"

"You didnt let me finish, please do not interrupt me when you complain about your own disliking to it." Pausing for a moment she revelled in the look on Jareths face, if only she had her camera she thought to herself.

"I am well aware of what I offered Jareth, I offered you my body and I offered to lay with you. I will not do so here, nor in your underground hovel. So I am going home, contact me via a telephone or letter and we can meet in a hotel, but understand once it is over, I never wish to see you again"

Holding her head high, Sarah fought the urge to look at him as she strode past him toward the door. Jareth was not going to allow her to leave, not now nor ever again.

Before she had reached the door Jareth had already caught her wrist, spinning her round to face him then using little force, he backed her into the door, her back firmly against it pinned by his hips. He held both her wrists together in one hand, gripping them tightly.

"I dont care one bit for your demands, treasure. Do you know what any other fae king would do to you in your position? Any other fae King would have bent you over and taken you roughly, enjoying your innocent little body and delighting in your begging screams for help. He would laugh as you tried to fight for your freedom. And then, for striking him do you know what else he would do? He would slit your throat as he came, your bloodied body would be nothing but a mess of wasted fluids as he left you to bleed out and die."

The tears formed in Sarah's eyes as the gravity of her situation sunk in. Whilst he may not be like another Fae king, this is what Jareth was Capable of. He was a monster in human skin, and Sarah was now his captive. Closing her eyes she begged for a miracle.

But none would come, for Sarah had made the king an offer. And words held great power.

"Ahh so sweet little Sarah is still in there, hmm? You now choose to cower, how pathetic"

He whispered his patronising assault across her neck, his lips only just geazing her skin. Gulping Sarah tried to think of some clever remark to quip back at his royal arrogance... but she found herself silent.

"I would like to take my time with you, but my patience wore so thin so long ago. You are right, this cannot be done here"

Whipping her eyes open, Sarah saw a little glimmer of hope. At least in a hotel she would be able to detach herself, she would be able to get up and leave as soon as she had fulfilled their agreement.

The laughter she heard slowly increasing in volume in her ears was what shattered allher ideas of fleeing, raising his head to face her, Jareths face was a light with pure joy, he was enjoying toying with her. In his eyes, she deserved it for having tormented him so. This was his pay back.

"Oh dont worry darling, its still happening and I just have a very special place in mind for it"


	3. Chapter 3 The First Goblin Queen

**Chapter 3 my dears, now this chapter is naughty ;p**

 **Thank you to my reviewers, youve really helped me to gain more confidence as a writer!**

 **Happy reading lovelies, read and review as always and let me know what you think. Love, NovaNights xx**

 **USUAL DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NOR PROFIT FROM THE LABYRINTH, IT BELONGS TO JIM HENSON AND CO.**

Chapter 3: The First Goblin Queen

No sooner had the sentence left his lips, did Jareth go straight to action. He tore the dress effortlessly by yanking its neckline, the material ripped from Sarah's body leaving her in Just a simple black thong and bra with her gold heels and matching jewellery.

Trying to pull her still captured hands she struggled wanting to cover her exposed body. She didnt want it now, she couldn't have it now, she wasnt ready.

"Jareth, stop!"

"No, Sarah. I give you the pleasure of making this choice, where would you like this to happen? Here or elsewhere?"

"It isnt about what i would like, I dont have a choi-"

"I suggest you pick now, or I damned well will"

She could tell from the fire in his eyes, that he meant business.

"Y-your.. castle"

She stammered, Grunting slightly his agreement to her decision, Jareth let go of Sarahs wrists, grabbing her by the waist and pulling her half naked form into him. As her body pressed against his he was overcome with her scent. Finally she had agreed to go with him and to his realm no less, it was only a matter of time.

She grappled with him, pushing against his chest with her hands, shouting curses at him but her harsh words were falling upon deaf ears. With a slight grin, Jareth did the only thing he could to shut her up. He kissed her, transporting them to his chambers whilst she was quiet.

As they materialised back in the castle, Jareth knew his next few moves needed to be swift. He was not prepared to fight her tonight, tonight he would bond them, tonight she would never want another man, and she would never leave him again.

Walking her backwards till they both fell onto the bed, Jareth told himself to remain calm. He wanted her so badly that it was all he could do to stop himself taking her then and there, but guessing she was lacking experience he knew he had to do some things right so she would not view sex so negatively.

He laid his full weight on top of her, exploring her mouth with his tongue, skillfully encouraging her to reciprocate his touch and to enjoy the feeling of their lust for one another. He took the fact she was no longer fighting him to be a good sign, perhaps his little Sarah had indeed gone soft.

His hands roamed her flesh, and it soon became apparent to him that Sarah was not so little after all, she had filled out and truly blossomed in the years since they last were face to face.. she was a woman now. Pushing his weight down on her he ground his pelvis against her own, the friction of the movement eliciting a small moan from Sarah.

In her head Sarah was losing her battle, she had challenged him one too many times, she had made a deal and now had to suck it up and well... she wasnt as against it as her instincts had made her think. The circumstances werent how she would like it, but she had been dreaming of Jareth for a long time, maybe one night of pleasure would finally allow for her to get over her childish obsession.

"Jarehh-" She murmured into his mouth, trying to get his attention. If this was going to be done, she wanted some control over it. She tried to gently push at his chest, murmuring his name a few more times despite his tongue and lips persisting with their enticement.

After having been pushed one too many times by Sarah, Jareth broke their kiss to look down at her. He was already in a mix of emotions, his body fighting anger with lust.. he did not want to add anymore of his annoyance to it. In that moment he wanted her so badly and he was fighting his impatience, wanting her to spit out whatever it was she wanted.

"Jareth I... Well can we..Um"

"Can we what Sarah?!"

Sarah jumped slightly as Jareth snapped at her. She wanted to ask for him to take it slow, but he didnt seem like he was in the mood to take requests. GROW SOME BACKBONE SARAH! Her subconcious scolded her. It was right, she needed to confront him.

"If we do this, I want to take it slow."

Jareth was pleasantly surprised at this. Not only had she stopped fighting she had admitted she wanted this, and now. Taking in a long breath he sighed deeply relaxing a little more on top of her, leaning down he closed his eyes, capturing her lips once more.

The change in pace didnt go unnoticed, his frantic and rash movements had become gentle, perhaps he wasnt a complete monster. Enjoying the sweetness within their shared caress, Sarahs lips and tongue moved with his savouring this night.

Moving her hands from his chest, she draped her arms over his shoulders, and entwined her fingers in his silken platinum blonde locks. He murmured in appreciation to her touch, she was finally coming around and she would soon be his, bonded eternally.

Flexing his shoulders Jareth shuddered as he magicked away his clothing, he agreed to take things slow but the skin tight leggings he had been wearing were cutting off the blood flow to his now throbbing appendage and he needed to be rid of them.

Realising he was now naked against her, Sarah did the only thing she could think to do in that moment to show just how ready she was, slowly grinding herself against his dick she pulled his mouth harder to her own. She felt like she had been starved and whilst momentarily she had wanted it to be done slowly, she now decided otherwise. She wanted him inside her, and she wanted it now.

As Sarah's actions grew more and more daring, Jareth knew she was becoming more and more ready. If her actions werent enough of a hint to what she wanted, the entoxicating aroma pooling in her panties sure as hell was. Jareth wanted nothing more than to run his tongue between her slick folds and lap up its juices until he was drunk on her, but he didnt have the patience. Trailing his lips from hers to lightly brush down her chin and up her jawline, he held his lips just mere centimetres from her ear and whispered

"Say your right words, precious".

Biting down hard on her lip Sarah could only whimper, he was asking her to beg for him and right then in that moment she couldn't give a damn about her dignity, she was his right now and she would gladly do so to claim her reward for obedience.

"I wish the Goblin King would remove my clothing and make love to me... right now"

The words were spoken in a gentle whisper, but no matter how quiet she had said them not only the Goblin King had heard this wish but so had the Labyrinth. She had made a commitment to it now, a distinct wish and there was no turning back.

"Your wish as ever is my command, Sweet Sarah"

Waving his hand showing off for his unknowing intended, Sarah's underwear evaporated into thin air, her heels and jewellery were the only thing reamining and they did nothing to cover her. She was empowered in her present state. The couple were now bare before one another for the first time, whilst Sarah grew beetroot red flushed with shy embarrassment, Jareth could only stare in awe of her beauty. Her breasts were full and perky, light freckles dusted across the surface of her skin, her small hardened nipples a dusty rose colour. His primal instinct to claim her was practically screaming at him to take action, his compromise to sate himself came when he bent down and took one of her nipples into the heat of his mouth.

Gasping audibly, Sarah arched once again jumping slightly as her skin connected to Jareth's fully and the reality of what was about to happen hit her. She was about to sleep with her teenage obsession... and she couldn't wait.

"Jareth please... I dont want to wait anymore... Make love to me"

The Labyrinths power surged through the Goblin King, he was obedient to her all the time she used his name with such belief. Even without the oath to the Labyrinth, Jareth would gladly take Sarah upon request, and he would continue to do so in the future after they were bonded.

"I will love, oh believe me I will"

Usually a promise said in such a tone by Jareth would only be seen as sinister to Sarah, but how remarkably wicked and delicious it sounded in such a different context such as this one.

Shifting himself so he was just hovering above her on his knees between her legs, Jareth leant in to Sarah as if to kiss her, she puckered her lips eagerly in anticipation. It was about to happen, her pussy was already on fire and she didnt know how long she could bare the suspense for.

"This will hurt you love, I am larger than mortal men because of my specie. But I promise, the pain will subside and I will give you nothing but pleasure from here on"

The seriousness in his tone threw her off. He was right it would hurt, but he made a real promise which he would be bound to keep. Telling herself to remain calm Sarah nodded, there was no going back now.

Drawing himself back slightly he had a plan, one that he could not afford to fuck up in his evident excitement. Wrapping his slender fingers around his member he flashed his sigmiture smirk at Sarah whos eyes grew wide as she saw him start to throb under his own hand, she knew it was all for her.

He leant into her lightly grazing the length of himself against Sarah's wet pussy lips, her body felt on fire as Jareth put more pressure on her clit as he moved ever so slowly his smile only growing as Sarahs eyes rolled back with pleasure.

"You are so wet for me, precious"

Sarah was unsure of what response he had espected, all she could muster was a strangled moan which told him just how much she was enjoying herself. Continuing his slow torment, Jareth took in every detail as he watched Sarah's body react to him. She was breathing in shallow gasps, her back arching ever so slightly off the bed, her eyes closed and mouth open focusing on the pleasure. He wanted to see her pupils dilate, to see her mouth change with an intake of breath as he entered her and took what belonged to him. It was time for him to see exactly that.

Moving his cock from her folds, he quickly leant it to capture Sarah's protest with a kiss full of need and want. He wanted to empty all his grief and misery from missing her and replace it with the couples lust, this kiss was different to Sarah. Upon opening her eyes, the king removed his lips from hers and quickly entered her.

Sarahs hands flew up from the sheet she had been grasping to then hold onto Jareth's shoulders, hernails digging into his skin as her throat gave an involuntary inward shriek as he pierced through her virginity, claiming her. The pain subsided quickly as he slowly withdrew himself swiveling his hips before entering her again, Sarah was in tormented heaven as her body began to react a climax quickly building with the friction.

Jareth was feeling his own climax brewing, in all his years and with all his previous partners nothing had felt so good, he wanted this to last forever.

"Sarah... you beautiful creature"

"Jareth... please" she begged, she could feel herself building but she needed more. She wanted him to up the pace and give her release, and so she began to grind eith him, bringing her hips to meet noticed what it was she was doing but they had not yet completed their bonding, ans he would not risk her leaving again so easily.

A deep growl erupted from Jareths throat as he pulled out from Sarah who whimpered at the loss of contact, grabbing both of her wrists before she could hold him again Jareth pinned Sarah's hands above her, willing h7s magic to bind them with cold metal chains. Hearing the click Sarah's pupils dilated as fear mixed with the unsated arousal within her green irises.

"You have driven me to the brink of madness, Precious" He taunted her, bringing his hard member to rest against her sex once more, bucking at the senstation Sarah mewled, trying to get him back inside of her. He began to slow slide up and down stroking her, doing as he promised and driving her insane.

"Jareth please... fuc-"

"Shhh shhh shh sweet thing... all in good time"

Continuing to torture them both, Jareth dipped his head down trailing kisses up Sarahs body from her hip, up to her breasts.

"Jar-"

"Oh Sarah my darling" he interrupted her with a sweet coo, before sharply capturing a pert nipple between his teeth drawing out a sharp hiss from between his beloved's lips. Sucking it into his wet hot mouth, he positioned his cock at her entrance only pushing in the tip.

Sarah grew impatient, his mouth felt incredible and his tongue lazily swirlinf around her nipple was a new form of blissful agony she had never experienced, he truly was talented with that mouth of his. Drunk on lust and unable to move her hands, Sarah quickly wrapped her legs around Jareth's hips and drew him into her with a hard thrust, screaming wildly with passion as they were conected once more. The harshness of her actions caused Jareth to let go of her nipple roughly which only intensified her scream.

"Tut tut tut my greedily little kitten... such impatience..." He tsked, but Sarah didnt care, in vain she tried to urge him to move inside ofher but she failed to gain that control, Jareth was in charge and he would have what he wanted. Her, forever.

"Do you want me to fuck you hard Sarah?" Suddenly shy, all she could do was nod which earnt her a chuckle from His Majesty. Jareth knew thats what she wanted ans so he gave it to her slowly he circled his hips out of her before harshly plunging back deep into her dripping wet core. Sarahs whole body jutted into the mattress with each thrust moaning loudly, she was in heaven feeling tears threatening to rise as she realised that this is was all she had wanted... her king claiming her... The thought was terrifying but In that moment she wanted to enjoy him fucking her.

"Sarah... tell me you fear me..."

"Fuck Jareth.. yes... yes I fear you, i truly fucking do... "

Sarah was in a daze, her orgasm coming closer and closer, she needed him to go harder, she could feel it coming so close and was more than happy to oblige knowing he would return the favour giving her body what it craved. Upping his pace Jareth gritted his teeth, beginning to pound into her relentless encouraging strangled curses to tumble from Sarah's bruised lips swollen from his kiss.

"You will love me wont you, precious?"

"Yes... Jar...ahh!" Sarah was on the edge unable to speak his name, focusing with all her might on finding her release in him.

"Say it Sarah... please" he slowed enough to antagonise her into giving him exactly what he wanted.

"Fine.." She growled "I will.. love you... Jareth" Upon the admittance he grabbed her hips, flipping her onto her front and pulling her up onto her knees before entering her hard punishing her with the aggressive assault to her body.

"Shit! Jareth! I am so close!"

"I will give you your releasw precious... just promise to do one thing for me" he said gruffly, it was about to happen. His own body wanted to come but he had to complete the bonding, he had to claim her soon.

"Anything.." she said breathlessly, trying to stop losing herself in what he was doing to her. Stopping himself from pounding into her, he took his left hand from her hip to rub her clit, with the other he fisted her hair, twisting it pulling her head back so her whole body this position she could not move, he had full control over her and she whimpered fearing his next move yet loving every part of it. She tried to anticipate his next move the only sound was the wetness of her clit that smeared his fingers as he played with her and their ragged breathing.

"Tell me you will do as I say, mean it and you shall have all you desire..." he said breaking the silence between them. Sarah hestitated, those words..? Her brain registered their familiarity. Knowing that Sarah was figuring him out, Jareth pushed back into her reminding her who exactly was in charge. Unable to think clearly as her body soared to the height of climax Sarah screamedher agreement.

"Fuck Jareth, let me come please... I will do as you say.."

At her words, the hum of magic burst from The King absorbing into Sarah sending vibrations through them both, pushing the lovers off the edge finally to meettbeir orgasms together,now bonded as one.

Sarah collapsed, her knees giving out as she fell almost lifeless onto the mattress. As she fell Jareth went down with her, his seed spilling deeply inside of her, they were both sated alongside the Labyrinth who now had not only a King but its first Queen.


	4. Chapter 4 Its No use Fighting

**Firstly, I would like to apologise for the prolonged wait for my update, it is not iintentional but I do have a lot going on at the moment and its causing me to not want to write.**

 **Secondly, I understand as a writer you will get negative criticisms and I respect that, all I ask is people are respectful and not nasty, I am a beginner in uploading my work and I write purely for the run. SOOO pointing out grammar and punctuation is helpful and I will edit it the best I can, I dont write these stressing over those kinds of things because writing is my happy place and my escape. Please if your review is only to bash me, be completely nasty or try to belittle me then just leave it. I seriously dont deserve any aggro in the state I am in.**

 **Thirdly and Most Importantly, The reason I have been so upset and have not been updating is because I am in mourning at this precise time and need positive encouragement so if you like the story let me know if you dont, then just please stop reading. I lost this person 6 years ago and she would have been 24 last month, I write because she asked I tell her story. By her story I mean she and I when we were young created 2 Characters, one of them being a queen of before she died, she asked that I continue to write and one day I bring in our character to a story, so in a few Chapters you will meet Her Majesty Kassida, Queen and Guardian of Arachnids. Her character is based off of My dearly missed best friend who I swear was obsessed with Arachnids and who had the most incredibky spirit, and I hope you shall all love her too.**

 **Thank you to my kind reviewers, you are all greatly treaured, thank you for reading. Love, NovaNights xx**

Chapter 4; Its No Use Fighting

Sarah awoke with a start, her body jumping out of its semi conscious state with no apparent cause. Laid on her front she lightly groaned her muscles limp and still half asleep and did not want to cooperate, it had been worked to hard. And then she realised exactly why it had been worked so hard.

Raising her head slightly from the pillow Sarah looked from the left ans then to the right of her, seeing nothing she sighed heavily relaxing but only slightly as she processed her thoughts. She blushed as she remembered the things she had said to the Goblin King earlier on. She was unsure how long she had been passed out for, but from the lack of lighting within the room it was still nightfall, but if it was nightfall why was she in bed alone?

Slowly rising, ignoring the strain she was putting on her overworked body she got out of bed. Looking down she was still entirely naked even her jewellery and shoes had gone, and she knew his majesty had obviously continued to observe her whilst she slept. Perverted bastard, she thought to herself as she looked around trying to locate a wardrobe of some sorts. Her eyes fell upon a small chest next to a screen door, presuming his majesty kept his clothes in it she went to investigate. As soon as she stood straight she crumbled back onto the bed as an ache in her lower abdomen took her off guard, he truly wasn't lying when he had said it would hurt.

Taking it slower, Sarah got up once more. The pain was still there but a little more bareable now she was prepared that it would happen. Bending down despite the dull ache she unhooked the claps of the chest, pulling open the lid all she was not shocked by what she found inside; Three white poet shirts, but only one pair of faux leather leggings in a dark blood red colour. Pulling them out she knew that it would have to do, she couldn't very well wander around nude.

Putting on the clothes as quickly as her body would allow her too, Sarah took a glance in the mirror and gasped. Although clothed and her makeup not looking too bad, her hair was mattered and she had red blush marks across her neck and chest that were evidence of what she had endured at the hands of the Goblin King. Looking around ignoring the reflection she took in the room with a longing sigh, she had never dreamed she would be here and now it was over. She had paid off her end of the bargain and now she would go home and try to pretend that nothing had happened. AS IF! Her subconcious chided her, it was right. How would she ever forget the Goblin King?

Approaching the door Sarah was torn, and yet she couldnt stay. She had to leave.

"Goodbye, Jareth" she uttered as she grasped the handle to the door pulling it open, she caught a glimpse of the empty corridor before it to slam shut abruptly in her face, making her jump.

"Oh no my darling, no more Goodbyes" whispered Jareth's voice in her ear.

Sarah began to shiver with fear, her body was paralysed upon seeing his hands on either side of her head pressed against the door. She was trapped and he was now going to make it tricky for her to leave. She had to play his game if she wanted to win her freedom for a second time.

"Let me go Jareth" It was a quiet plea asked politely, but Jareth was not in the mood to play nice after finding her trying to sneak out on him.

"Oh come on Kitten, dont hide from me. Look at me"

Turning Sarah kept her eyes to the ground, if she looked into those eyes she knew she would lose the battle. She couldnt afford to lose, not with him. Seeing that she refused to meet his gaze, Jareth couldnt help but chuckle. How sweet that she was now shy, who knew sex would be the thing to tame the fire inside her.

Looking down he took in her outfit one of his own and it looked spectacular on her. Stepping back away from the door, he took one of her hands in his and span her slowly to inspect her every curve in his clothes.

"Well well well... I am not sure which I prefer. The idea of you in nothing but my shirt or the idea of you in nothing but my breeches hugging that fine ass of yours. But you are far too over dressed in both.."

As soon as she stopped spinning she looked into his eyes, her expression was that of a frightening deer caught in headlights. She was too far out of her depth and there was no way to go back. Smiling down at her, Jareth wrapped his arms around her waist pressing her body to his, her silence was unnerving but also encouraging, obviously she did still want him. Bending his head into the crook of her neck, he inhaled deeply.

"Fuck Sarah... smelling my scent on you is just... euphoric" his tongue flickered against her neck causing her body to tremble. Her mind begged that she get it together, but what could she do? He held control. BECAUSE YOU LET HIM FOOL! her rational side chimed once again. Sarah shook her head, bringing her hands to his chest she knew had to get home, and soon.

"Jareth.. I want to go home now"

Her words were as effective on his libido as an ice cold bucket of water. Letting her go with enough force to make her take a few steps back, the king turned away in disgust. Walking toward the fire place, he materialised a small glass with copper liquid inside it too appear and drained its contents quickly. Cackling hoarsely as the alcohol burnt his throat Jareth lifted the glass as if to inspect it.

"Was it not satisfactory for you, Sarah?"

"No Jareth I-"

"Then what Sarah?!" He bellowed turning to face her, throwing the glass as he spun. It flew into the fire, the shatter scaring Sarah. Facing her foe she summoned all her strength as she was no longer looking at the lober she shared her body with, but the feared Goblin king. His stance read anger, but his eyes burnt with hungry passion as his pupils mirrored one another dilated in pleasure as he took in Sarah's image. Although she wasnt aiming for his attention, she was glad it worked as a distraction for his anger, she was sure if he was pissed enough then she could face a similiar fate to the glass he had thrown.

"I kept my end of the bargain Jareth, please keep yours"

Her polite request was once more met with his cruel laughter, it rung in her ears like an alarm and something was telling her to try run, but she was not foolish enough to believe that she could outrun or escape him.

"Oh but our agreement changed pet... dont you remember?" conjuring a crystal, Jareth stalked towards her, she began to back away. Changed? Thinking all through all what happened last night she couldnt think of anything whatsoever.. "Need me to refresh your memory love?" he taunted continuing to taking his time to close in on her.

"Earlier this very night in your strangled moans for release my dear as I entered you, claiming and bonding with you, you promised me a little something, or rather, three little somethings.."

Oh no... no no no... She felt like a perfect fucking idiot... surely it didnt mean anything. "Jareth please, I didnt mean it"

"Oh you didnt?" arching his head slightly regarding her with that signiture smirk of his. It was like de ja vu was engulfing her, that look... she couldnt breathe, it was all too real.. She had left it to late, Jareth had now trapped her against the door with one arm and the crystal he held before her in his hand.

"Just fear me... love me... do as I say and I will be your slave... Finally, you agreed and now..." Turning the crystal up in his hand and then back around, the crystal became a ring box, he held it up closer under her eyes "Now, you are mine legally". Stepping further into her, taking his hand off the door satisfied she wouldn't try run, he took her hand in his now free one, taking out the ring he placed it onto her left wedding finger.

Sarah was unsure how to react, she had been backed into a corner, literally. Her hands began to shake as she looked at the band on her finger, the green jewel centred inside a small circle of little opal stones decorated the jade, sat on a band of gold it was very vintage and very her and she hated it all the more.

"But... it was just a.." She couldnt finish her sentence, not even if she was given the words to explain how she felt, she still wouldnt be able to speak. She was ashamed she had allowed herself to be weak to him, that she had agreed to his terms.

"Well... Now you understand the gravity of your situation, I think we should pick up from last night, these passed few years have left me so... hungry"

Tensing her body as he finished his sentence, the emphasis on hungry showed Sarah exactly his plot, and she was not having none of it.

"I have upheld MY end of the bargain, what transpired earlier I have to and will accept, but Jareth, dont think for even a second I will EVER lay with you again because I damned well wont" Sarah didnt care for his anger, he had taken her freedom and tricked her so now she was pissed.

"Actually, My WIFE, here in the Underground you will find that the KING is the one in charge, and a HUSBAND owns his wife. Willingly or not I will take you to my bed and the more you fight me the more you shall suffer..." Grabbing her roughly bybhwr shoulders Jareth turned her towards the bed pushing her toward it, letting her go and watching as she fell just before it, growling in pain as her knees came into contact with the stone floor.

"Get onto that bed and take one item of clothing off. I dont care which, I will GENEROUSLY allow you that choice" Tearing his own shirt from his body, Jareth was now beyond annoyed. She had deliberately disobeyed him and whilst he loved to fight her, her body was no something he was going to fight with her over. He was going to teach her just what being king meant and why she would learn better than to test that.

Looking up, he noted that Sarah hadnt moved from the spot infront of the bed, she was stil turned away from him unmoving, looking her over hensaw she was still tense but he was sure he could make her unwind if only she would not resist his touch.

"Sarah, you have five seconds to do as I have asked" He gave her fair warning, something he would not do for anyone else. She was trying his patience and she knew it.

With a heavy sigh, Sarah slowly got to her feet she was now a bit more accustomed to the pain within her stomach and she knew he was only about to make it hurt more so there would be no use in her complaining about it. Standing tall still facing away from him, Sarah took down the leggings, bending as she freed one leg and then the other.

Jareth was enjoying the show, he could feel his dick throb as he watched her bend in front of him, as she reveqled the curves of her beautiful behind he felt his knees weaken. She was truly beautiful, his wife. Now and forever...

Crawling onto the bed, Sarah still refused to look at Jareth, she laid on her front, burying her face into the duvet, trembling from not knowing just how he would react. Would he really take her knowing she couldnt even stand to look at him?

Her question was soon answered as she felt the bed dip, his hands coiled themselves around her ankles, slowly, tauntingly pulling her down the bed. Situating her so that she was bent over its edge, her ass in the arm and completely at his mercy.

Jareth was well and truly in his element and was struggling to stop himself entering her quickly, he knew she was sore and from the little blood that slightly stained her ass and had dried trickling down her legs and pussy, he would have to use his magic to eradicate the pain.

Pulling up his shirt from her body, he moved it so her ass was completely exposed, the king groaned before pushing her upper half as flat against the mattress as he could. He knew if he took her in this position it would be deep, such thoughts were distracting him from wanting to help her. Giving himself a little shake, Jareth knelt down spreading her legs as his knees hit the floor, hit with her sweet scent he thought he would come there. If only she understood just how much she affected him.

Waving his hand with a flourish a warm wet flannel appeared, splaying it across his hand, he brushed it against Sarahs Sex, her whole body shuddering at the contact. He was quickly done cleaning her and smiled as he smelt her arousal once more. She could deny him entrance with her lips but not with her body, it craved him just as his body craved hers, as bonded mates she would never be able to be with wnother man in the way that she would with him.

"My beautiful wife... You smell devine"

Sarah muffled a gentle mewl as she felt Jareths face between her thighs, she heard as he inhaled her deeply and instantly the effects went south of her. Running his tongue between her folds Jareth felt triumphant as she moaned her response , she was putty in his hands and he would enjoy moulding every part of her.

"Oh you precious thing, Are you ready for me?" he asked before continuing to torment her with his tongue, as his tongue went inside her she bucked, raising her head from the duvet before shouting her response which spilled out of her mouth as quickly as secrets from a caught sinner.

"Shall I continue Sarah?" He asked inserting two long fingers inside her, moving slowly, all the while she cried out for him.

"Please" came her needy reply before Jareth used his free hand gripping her hip and pulling her roughly into him, his mouth and fingers were pushing her to the edge, Jareth knew it wouldnt be long.

I shall break you yet, my Queen, he thought to himself before upping the pace, he couldn't wait to drive her mad for the rest of their lives together especially if she insisted on fighting him so.


	5. Chapter 5 Drawn Together

**I have been an awful author lately I know, I havent updated AGAIN in forever and I do apologise but Christmas is just one of those hectic times of year where you just dont get time for peace and quiet. My nights which were once filled with updating my stories are now filled with bill sorting and elf of the shelf ideas (Last night we made a pirate ship from giant building blocks with a plank and crocodiles etc I was very proud of myself).**

 **Anyways I will start updating more and am aiming to create a little Christmas oneshot for a Labyrinth Story as well as a Once Upon A Time Onceshot (Any oncers following this story?)**

 **As always I hope you enjoy this chapter, below is yet again (yeah you guessed it) Sex Scene with mutual masturbation. If you are prude then dont continue to read, otherwise you have been warned. Not to spoilanything but if you think this story will end in a submissive Sarah and an everloving Jareth you would be wrong but I assure you, you shall like the twists and enjoy the journey.**

 **Please Read, Review and share! Love, NovaNights xx**

Chapter 5; Drawn Together

Sarah was unsure of how long she had been being taken by Jareth, all she knew was exhaustion, both mental and physical. Whilst he was tiring her out, taking her in position after position, satisfying them both repeatedly she was fighting to no end telling herself that she didnt want him, that it was all lust. After each time he took her, he would get to his knees before her and clean her, sometimes with a flannel and other times just his tongue before starting the process again. It did not take long for her to realise that he had been numbing her of her pain so she could take him again and again. What he had done was barbaric, before him she had been well, inexperienced and now she was his personal waste bin, at least thats how she felt.

Laying still she looked at the ceiling, her fingers tracing the lace trim of the blanket to try focus on something other than her curent predicament she came to grips with the fact that this... was it. This was her life now, she would be Jareth's wife and she would have to endure this treatment until he grew tired of her which probably wouldnt take too long. The words 'Its only forever' sung in her mind and fresh tears threatened to fall, could he really do this forever?

The bed began to move as his majesty stirred in his sleep, draping an arm across her stomach he pulled her into him, her body turning away to face away from him as the contact of his naked body melded with Sarah's own brought back the nausea. She had made a bargain, but she had never expected it to be like this. Wriggling gently trying to gain a little bit of freedom from his bodies heat Sarah held her breath hoping Jareth would not awake, she just was not ready to speak with him right now, not after her mistreatment.

As soon as she managed to gain an inch away from him, Sarah found herself pulled back roughly to be held tight against him confirming that his majesty, was awake. Beating frantically her heart tried to break from its caged confines, her body reacting instantly to the knowledge of his majesties conciousness, the heat between her legs began to grow and the sickness came back, she both loved and hated how her she reacted to him, betraying the hatred she should feel.

"My pretty kitten.. How did you sleep?" The morning dryness had affected his voice, his words coming out with a slight husk making his clipped english accent all the more sexier... Internally Sarah was damning him, how could him just simply speaking awaken such feelings?

"F-fine" She could all but whisper, her whole body focusing intently on keeping her cool. She could not betray herself, she would not allow him to know just how badly he affected her.

"Mmm, I slept wonderfully" came the hoarse reply as he nuzzled his face into her neck, his hair tickling the side of her face making her shiver. Jareth chuckled darkly as he felt the movement, he had waited so very long to have her and now they lay together spent and well rested, the beginning of their eternal journey as mated lovers.

It wasnt long before Sarah felt his kisses at her neck, had he not had enough? "Jareth.. please. I am sore" pulling away Sarah tried to make space between the two but to no avail, tightening his grip Jareth continued to kiss her.

"Please, stop!" Turning to face him, keeping her eyes closed she pushed against him, craning her neck she kept up her resistance just amusing his majesty further.

Putting his hands to her upper arms, Jareth pulled Sarah beneathe him all the while ignoring Sarah's persistent pleas for him to stop. Laying his weight onto her, positioning himself at her entrance he lay still, his hands bringing her own above her head he began to kiss her, starting from her ear lobe down her neck, appreciating every centimetre of exposed flush skin.

"Jareth... please, d-dont.."

Tutting in his impatience, he raised his head above her own to peer down and look at her, his expression lacked amusement with one eyebrow quirked his lips pressed to a thin line he waited expecting her excuse again.

"I said I am sore... please don't force me anymore.." He could see the desperation in her eyes as well as the lie, he had made sure to cast the spell, a spell in which releaved her of any discomfort she could experience after the intense assault of their love making from earlier.

"Sarah, It is a sin to us fae to lie hence we are incapable of such without our bodies giving it away, you may not be fae but your eyes betray you because of our joining as Husband and Wife. You are not soe, in fact your body aches for the pleasure only I can give.." As if to prove a point Jareth ground his hips deliciously slow into her own, his erection stroked only slightly in between the folds of Sarah's slick pussy and she groaned her hips arching of their own accord for more.

"Whats more dearest, you shall never refuse me again. You are mine and I always get my way... Do you understand me, Sarah?" he growled her name, biting down on her ear to drive his point home, he enjoyed the delighted shriek Sarah made. She was so very responsive.

"I understand... Please Jareth..." She moaned, now she was ready. It was time she learnt her place well and truly and he very much looked forward to teaching her her place, she would need to learn quickly so not to falter in court, that would only lead to trouble.

Leaning in he licked her lip with this tip of his tongue, grinding his hips ever so slightly before going completely still. Sarah stared up at him, longingly awaiting for him to penetrate her,she saw the fire in his eyes and caught the smirk before he vanished, her whole body cold at the loss of his heat, only his cruel laughter was left in the room.

It took her a few moments to register just what he had done, once it hit her she felt the boiling anger return.

"FUCK YOU!" Sarah screamed at the ceiling, banging her now free fists down into mattress either side of her body. He had proven a point, he had made her admit her desire for him and then punished her leaving her to burn, and boy did she burn.

The slick moisture between her legs that glistened against her sex was still ever present, the fire that caused her clit to throb in desperation called for him, it called for release and then Sarah calmed down allowing her fingers to trail down to touch her heat. She moaned softly at the stimulation, imagining it was the king himself playing with her. As she went to put a finger inside she heard his laugh once more.

'I wouldn't do that if I were you'

The warning made her pause, but uncaring for his ridiculous threats especially after the stunt he just pulled she refused to stop. It should have unnerved her knowing he was watching, knowing he was likely looking into one of those crystal balls and studying her as she brought herself to climax but the idea of him seeing her like that, only urged her to continue.

Sliding her forefinger into her core Sarah mewled, as she imagined it to be his own lean fingers, in her excitement she added a second quickly, her back arching as she hissed. She hoped he was watching, hoped he was squirming hard on his throne. Her pace quickening slightly Sarah used her free had to strum her clit, anti clockwise she could feel herself grow close already but she couldn't come yet, she had to last if only just to tease him.

What Sarah hadn't noticed in her preoccupied state was his Majesties reppearance in the bedroom, he had brought his throne along with him. She wanted to disobey him and tease him whilst he sat on his throne? Well, he wanted a front row seat at the very least. He had already freed his length in the transportation process, stroking it longingly as he watched her writhe on the bed, her breathing heavy and the occasional quiet strangled moan. Fuck she was a vision and the sight of her was pushing him to his limit.

The lovers were both on the edge of their climax, Sarah putting a third finger inside herself was grinding her hips relentlessly biting her lip to stop herself calling for him. She was almost completely lost in passion, near soaring she realised she wanted to see his face as she hit her peak.

On the opposite side of the room Jareth could sense her orgasm and it only spurred his own. His heightened senses allowed him to smell her scent, she rich with lust and wanton desire and he wanted to inhale all of her. "Call for me precious" his thoughts projected to hers, hoping shenwould obey just this once. And she did.

Arching her back she screamed his name, mumbling other incoherent slurrs as the adrenaline swept her up relentlessly. As his name left her lips Jareth growled coming violently into his own lap, his come dribbling from the edge of his throne.

Sarah whilst still panting, craned her head up to face him knowing that whilst she should be angry all she could do was give him a defiant grin.

"You have no power over me, Jareth" she giggled laying back into the silence. Jareth couldn't help but smirk, if only she knew how wrong she was.


	6. Chapter 6: Queen Kassida

**Well hello strangers... Did you miss me?**

 **How awful of me to neglect my stories! Well b*tches I am back in full swing (ish). I would like to introduce a dearly beloved character who is close to my heart, My much missed friend Kassie passed away almost 7 years ago now (a few chapters back I explained a brief backstory) and she originally began the develop of this character, in her memory I incorporate her into my story as Kassie would have wished. SO, without further a do, lets get into the knitty gritty.**

 **Jareth and Sarah's story shall continue soon I promise, but for now this chapter is not focusing on them.**

 **Thank you for your patience, All my love, NovaNights xx**

 **USUAL DISCLAIMER: BLAH BLAH BLAH I DONT OWN THE LABYRINTH OR ANY OF ITS ORIGINAL CHARACTERS, NOR DO I PROFIT FROM THIS I JUST ENJOY WRITING FANFICTION.**

Chapter 6: Her Majesty Queen Kassida of Widella, Guardian of Arachnokind.

News of the newlyweds quickly spread from kingdom to kingdom, The Labyrinth had been given new hope and in the replenishing of its magic many a threat grew. Far away from the Labyrinth stood the frozen kingdom of the Widella, ruled by Guardian of Arachnokind, Queen Kassida the Feared.

As the Labyrinth found new hope, its strength breathed life into the air and gifted the long forgotten kingdom a magical fire, in which thawed the frozen curse that had imprisoned Widella and its inhabitants thousands of years before.

As the blackened ice began to melt away, it revealed a blackened cove, weaved from midnight silk and bound together by the magic of Queen Kassida herself. A large Tarantula was the first to awaken, slowly stretching its legs allowing its hairs to taste the air once more after so long he looked around in confusion, the last he remembered was his Queen on her throne, asking her subjects to flee the frost sent to them after the Battle of The Goblin King and his Uncle Celoste. But he had been too late and was the last to be captured in the cold.

Watching the webs that held Widella glisten again in its former glory, the spider excitedly made its way further into the cove, seeing his brethren stir back to life he felt blessed knowing that whatever had freed them, was a new beginning for his people and hopefully for his mourning Queen.

"Signiel… My Darling, are you there?" The first words that escaped Queen Kassida's lips were ones of concern for her closest and oldest friend, A Goliath Tarantula she had hatched herself and called Signiel after her deceased Wife; Signet, Guardian of the Sacred Texts and Scrolls. Her role was to protect the Ruins of which had held all history and secrets belonging to the entire Underground, before they had been raided and destroyed.

Spying her dear friend on the entrance to her throne room she felt the tears bubble to the surface, before rushing to embrace him. "Signiel, my dear dear friend… We are finally free" The spider wiggled in his Queens hands, before making his way delicately to her shoulder. Her Majesty looked around to see her subjects gathering across the walls of their home, against the blackened walls small specks of colour came from different spider breeds, but mostly the glinting of eyes were the only thing eligible to the untrained eye.

Shaking her hair loose from its high ponytail she allowed her antenna to be free, getting a better reading of the magic still hanging within the air. Recognition hit her almost immediately, and a grin alit her face, spinning slowly she addressed her awaiting crowd "My Children, My Family, The magic freeing us came from The Goblin Kingdom… Although we did not come out of the battle unscathed, and although many were lost to us, The High Prince lives on… Jareth, King of The Goblin's and next in line to Govern the Underground has given the Labyrinth new hope. The Labyrinth, has its first Queen…" Jitters and excited pitter patters echoed the cave, Widella's Citizens rejoiced in Triumph.

After being reacquainted, her majesty sent away her subjects. Sitting on her throne that had been her prison for longer than she knew, she held Signeil on her lap, running her fingers gently over this legs.

"Signiel, now we are alone I must change you. I need your advice" Upon his Majesties words, Signiel shot a thin silver thread of web into the air, before he was engulfed in a gust of Magic, his eight legs transformed into two strong lean legs, his abdomen covered in tiny hairs stretched out into a lanky muscular frame and two arms covered in dark matted hair stretched out. The only tell tale of the spider Signeil once was, was the eight eyes that still remained on his face. Kassida had strong magic but Shifting an entity that was not her own was beyond even her own capability.

"More than a few thousand years have passed since you had me make a transformation, and sweet mother did it hurt" Grinning to his Queen, the human form of Signiel clicked himself into place, still uncomfortable in his fleshy skin.

"Signiel you are all I have left of my past. Remear, Calten, Crimea.. theyre all gone, I no longer feel their life forces" She recalled other Arachnids that had been sent out to protect Widella.

"My Queen, I mourn our family too but we must move on. Signet's Scriptures are in effect, We are free, The Labyrinth has a queen, What could possibly be causing you such stress?"

Kassida could not look into his eyes whilst she knew she had to be truthful with him, she couldn't watch his expression crumble. "We will not be the only ones awake now, the frost that came for us is one of three curses, as it was sent from The Goblin Kingdom which is the Kingdom governing the southern region of the underground and ours is the east, it would mean The Troll Kingdom and The Merr Kingdom's would have been affected. We were engulfed by Ice which normally the troll kingdom would be surrounded by".

"It is likely that the fire that surrounds Widella was sent to the Merr Kingdom and then the water the Merr people live in would have encased the Troll Kingdom" Kassida nodded as the reality of the situation became apparent. Whilst the Merfolk were territorial and ruthless, their King, Tiran, would understand that the curse would have affected more than just his own. However Tulisa, Queen of The Troll Kingdom wouldn't be so understanding.

"Your Majesty… What does this mean?"

"I believe the Troll Queen will likely try to enact revenge on the Goblin Kingdom, perhaps even to the whole Underground, she has a long standing alliance with the Underground Giants and with the creatures and outcasts that roam the pathways between kingdoms already hating the Goblin King for their banishment she could wreak great havoc. I must consult with Jareth at once."

Signiel could see the exhaustion in his Queens eyes; she had been frozen like a statue in the frost, conscious but powerless to help her people. He knew she would need to remain in Widella and feast in its core to regain her strength before she could attempt any trip especially one so far south.

"I will go to the Goblin Kingdom, My Queen. You must rest, send me in my true form and I will alert the Goblin King of your concerns." Kassida nodded to her faithful friend, she was too tired to make such a trip and in his Arachnid form he would be less likely to be detected by possible spies already aware of the broken curse.

Waving her hand over Signiel he began to transform back into his Goliath self. Holding out her hands, she caught him and brought him to her chin. "My Darling, with this kiss my message shall be given to you. Whilst it isn't ideal, when you see the Goblin King or his Queen you must bite them to pass on the message, Jareth shall transform you into your human like state and I hope he will return with you here. Stay on path, and do not relay this information to anyone else". Wiggling his agreement Signiel took off on his silken web as fast as he could.

Kassida watched the spider leave, she could feel her hunger beginning to grow and made her way to the core of Widella to feed on its fire and replenish her strength, if a war was coming, Jareth would need as many people he could.


End file.
